CFC Singles for Christ
CFC Singles for Christ (SFC) is one of the Family Ministries of Couples for Christ. It was founded to cater to single men and women from 21 to 40 years of age. SFC aims to provide a Christian support environment for single men and women who are as the crossroads of their state of life, choosing between marriage, a religious vocation, or single blessedness. Etymology "Single" is defined as anyone within the age group specified above who is still free from any legal impediments to marry. However, this is not exclusive for those who are called for marriage only; those who may be considering either single blessedness or religious vocation may also join the ministry for proper pastoral care. History SFC was established in April 1993, when a group of about 40 single men and women, mostly from the Visayas Islands in the Philippines, met for a 3-day workshop in Kalibo, Aklan to talk about making a ministry for single men and women under the leadership of CFC. SFC initially aimed to provide a Christian support environment for single men and women who want to follow Christ. However, SFC is taking a more pro-active stance in regards to providing that environment, by also making sure that we bring Christ to where the singles are, which is in alignment with CFC`s thrust of rapid, massive and global evangelization. Vision and Mission In 2003, the younger CFC Family Ministries (CFC Kids for Christ, CFC Youth for Christ, and SFC) were given a vision that "in 10 years the whole world will kneel to Christ". There is no exact definition or explanation as to what that means, but it is a vision that each ministry is working towards. In SFC, that vision statement was made more relevant with this statement of SFC’s ten year vision: "A Generation of Leaders and Martyrs." In line with this, SFC also adapted the Seven Pillars of CFC to make it relevant to SFC and its vision of making a generation of leaders and martyrs. It is SFC's goal to form SFC to become a generation of: *'Bravehearts' – Relating to the CFC Pillar of Evangelization and Mission. Every SFC is called to be brave in proclaiming Christ to the world. *'The Faithful' – Family Ministries. SFC is to ensure that CFC truly becomes a womb-to-tomb ministry, with no fall outs along the way to Heaven. *'The Holy' – Pastoral Support. Every SFC is called to become pastorally mature and get supported in whatever state of life they are in. *'Patriots' – Social Ministries. SFC is to be involved in the life of the country they are in, to work for justice and total human liberation from sin. *'Heroes' – Gawad Kalinga. SFC should see the blessing of Gawad Kalinga to CFC, how GK is helping the poorest of the poor, and how this blessing is changing the lives of those who benefit from it and those who actively participate in it. *'Witnesses' – Pro-Life. SFC is called to live lives that are good examples to others, whether inside the CFC community or outside of it, and to speak out against anti-moral issues that cripple people today. *'The Chosen' – Special Ministries. Every SFC is called to discover their true calling – marriage, single blessedness or religious vocation – and help them in their path to claim that calling. Philosophy and Covenant Philosophy SFC's philosophy is described by the following points: *The body is a temple of the Holy Spirit. *There should be proper stewardship of God-given talents. *Marriage is indissoluble. *One should actively participate in the life and mission of the Church. *One should have a productive life as a citizen of his/her country. *One should have a deep personal relationship with Christ using the charismatic dimension of worship. Covenant SFC's covenant is summarized as follows: *I shall live as a follower of Christ. *I will work towards the evangelization and transformation of my work place, my family, and my community. *I will be a committed and active member of the CFC SINGLES FOR CHRIST. *I will make myself available to the Lord for service. *I will study and seek to grow as a Christian person. These points are condensed into a single statement: SFC is A Generation of Single Men and Women Experiencing the Fullness of Life and Restoring the World for Christ. Support Environment SFC as a support environment: *teaches the individual the right values to build their future on; *surrounds the individual with friends who are well-meaning and have a positive influence; *provides the individual with opportunities to meet potential partners in life who believe in the same Christian goals and values; *involves the individual in service that prepares them for the responsibility of marriage and family life; and, *helps those with a vocation for the priesthood or religious life to discern their calling. SFC uses a three-pronged evangelization approach: Attraction, Retention and Transition. Attraction establishes creative ways of bringing single men and women to community. Retention keeps members actively involved through community life experience and innovative formation. Transition involves the proper transition of youth to singles and singles to couples. Leadership and Pastoral Guidance Involvement of CFC With SFC being under the overall umbrella of CFC, the presence of CFC connotes that SFC is part of a bigger family. It puts the ministry in a proper perspective in terms of transition. Parallel Structure to CFC The structure of SFC is parallel to CFC; there aren't as much interconnections with the CFC structure as compared to YFC and KFC. SFC is connected to CFC by having CFC leaders as SFC Sector and Cluster Heads. The Sector Head is connected to the Family Ministries Head, who is, in turn, in the Council or Governance Team. Empowerment of SFC The Unit Head and Household Head positions should automatically be filled in by an SFC member. This allows the SFC to be trained, empowered, and receive pastoral nourishment from other SFC leaders. SFCs are also to be transitioned to Chapter Head levels, with two considerations: #For areas that are at the Cluster level (and above) but do not have SFC in any level aside from Household Heads, SFC members can take the next higher level – meaning the Unit Head level. There should be a plan in place, however, for SFC to take on being Chapter Heads. #For areas that are below the Cluster level, CFC should be at the topmost level, while SFC in the levels below (at Chapter size, SFC should be Household and Unit Heads; at Unit size, SFC should be Household Heads; etc). Pastoral Guidance Pastoral guidance is extended to SFC members following CFC's network of households led by a household head. Further, unit heads lead household heads, chapter heads lead unit heads and cluster heads lead chapter heads. Over-all direction is provided by a national council. Components Christian Life Program (CLP) A single person can only be acknowledged as a full-fledged SFC member after completing the 13-week Christian Life Program (CLP). Grand or Mixed CLP's (meaning CLP's with CFC, HOLD, SOLD and SFC participants) and Fast Track or Strategic CLP's (meaning CLP's with compressed talks or over a weekend) are only used for starting areas. Once SFC is established in an area, the 13-week format should be used. Pastoral Formation Track SFC members must go through a series of pastoral formation for nourishment and sustenance. This is very crucial to their growth as individuals and empowerment as servants in the ministry. Households and One-to-Ones Household meetings are the best venue for an SFC member to receive basic pastoral nourishment and guidance especially after going through the CLP. There should be at least two household meetings per month. In addition, household heads also have the important responsibility to conduct one-to-ones with their members regularly. One-to-ones are very important in discussing intimate matters with the members, especially issues which members are not yet open to discuss within a group. Note: Household meeting discussions should be separate (men with men; women with women) for most times, but there could be joint meetings on occasion. Prayer Assemblies There should be monthly prayer assemblies and monthly teaching assemblies for the general membership. It should be Chapter-based. Any prayer assemblies above the Chapter level are not encouraged. There may be assemblies in other levels (Cluster, Sector) but they should be few and far between. Leadership Trainings/Chapter Teachings and General Assemblies SFC can come up with these specialized assemblies that cater to specific topics and issues. Normally, these are conducted as follow-up to the basic formation track. Special Events Special Events are also great avenues for a single person to expand his/her perspective of the greater work of SFC. *International Events (organized by the SFC International Council) *SFC International Leaders Conference (annually – every February) *SFC Great Adventure Tour (annually) *SFC Global One (every other year) *SFC Global Leaders Forum (every other year) There may be Regional, National and Area Conferences as well. SFC and SAGIP Aligning itself to CFC's thrust of "Building the Church of the Poor," SFC has taken on the SAGIP program of adoption, education and support of street children. SFC Programs As a way to enhance the ministry, SFC came up with programs for specific functions: *Corporate *Government *Campus *Socmin *GK *Crossroads *Crossover *100% Pure *Music and Sports In addition, SFC also has support functions focusing on certain skills and tasks such as Pastoral Formation, Transition, Communications, and Vocation. There is a special focus given to 3 aspects of the work of evangelization (3 Pronged Approach): #Christian Life Program – the normal 13-week program to enter SFC #Bayani Brigade/GK1MB – the volunteer program for GK, can be used as a stepping stone to the CLP #Staff Development/Values Formation – offered to corporations and other institutions. Conducting values formation courses in line with their corporate/institution values. Also can be used as a stepping stone to the CLP. SFC Thrust for 2008 In 2008, SFC's thrust was declared as "More to Love in 2008: Reaffirming the Call to Discipleship." It is summarized as follows: *'Evangelization and Formation' :*Holistic and relevant formation :*Every SFC a Missionary :*Nourishing and nurturing CLP's and households :*Empowered areas :*Strengthened Church relations :*SFC Infosystem a fully-functioning tool for pastoral support *'Family Renewal' :*Purity, chastity, and responsible freedom as a lifestyle :*Crossroads: Vocation options for the single person :*Firmly established Crossover programs :*Experiencing the Fullness of the Mission *'Total Christian Liberation' :*Faith in action: GK and the Social Ministries as a way of life Category:Family Ministries Category:Groups